phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão (videogame)
Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão é um jogo de videogame baseado no filme homônimo, que foi lançado em Agosto de 2011 pata as plataformas Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3 e Nintendo DS. Nas versões para PS3 e Wii, o jogador pode jogar até com até 10 personagens: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, e seus contrapartes da 2ª Dimensão, junto do Agente P e Agente T (incluindo personagens destraváveis, como Peter o Panda e Pinky a Chihuahua). O jogo também ocorre entre a fuga da 2ª para a 1ª dimensão. Enredo Em breve Músicas *''Nova Realidade'' (Menu inicial) *''Gotta Get Gone'' (Música-tema) *''Massacre de Robôs'' Personagens do jogador e Habilidades *Phineas (1ª Dimensão) - Recuperação *Ferb (1ª Dimensão) - Resistência *Perry - Dano extra *Agente T - Escudo reflexivo *Peter o Panda - Máquina de dinheiro (Wii/PS3) *Pinky a Chihuahua - Fichas extra (Wii/PS3) *Phineas Flynn (2ª Dimensão) - Recarga de bônus *Ferb (2ª Dimensão) - Movimento de emergência *Isabella - Tickets bônus (Wii/PS3) *Baljeet - Gadget XP bônus (Wii/PS3) Material Equipamento *Lançador de Beisebol *Raio Elétrico (DS) *Gancho de Escalada (DS) *Raio Antigravidade (Wii/PS3) *Carbonatador (Wii/PS3) *Luva de Ninja (Wii/PS3) *Hacker Digital (Wii/PS3) *Farol da O.S.U.S.B. (Wii/PS3) Troféus (Playstation 3) *Lifetime Accomplishment Award (Platina) *Figure Madman (Ouro) *Dimensional Gold Claim (Ouro) *Let's Play Dress Up (Ouro) *Balloon Gold (Prata) *Chiptastic (Prata) *Evil Doof's Gold (Prata) *Fantasy Gold (Prata) *Gelatin Gold (Prata) *Grand Slam (Prata) *Laser Tracer (Prata) *Old Timey Winds (Prata) *Robotic Gold (Prata) *The Full Cast (Prata) *There's Gold In Them Thar Hills (Prata) *Ticket Stockpiler (Prata) *Version 2.0 (Prata) *What the Boulder's Cooking (Prata) *Agh, Bees (Bronze) *Barging Through (Bronze) *Charging Goozim (Bronze) *Commander Counselor (Bronze) *Cruiser Destroyer (Bronze) *Cruising through Crushers (Bronze) *Evil Vanquisher (Bronze) *First Gadget (Bronze) *Gelatin Freedom Fighter (Bronze) *Gelatin Revolution (Bronze) *Gnome Toppler (Bronze) *I'm-A-Levelin' Mah Gadgets! (Bronze) *Just Bouncy (Bronze) *Modtacular (Bronze) *Padfoot (Bronze) *Platform Walker (Bronze) *Quick and Timely Champion (Bronze) *Robot Rioter (Bronze) *Rush to the Sewers (Bronze) *That Old Timey Life (Bronze) *Up, Up, and Away (Bronze) *Weekend at the Arcade (Bronze) Dimensões DS Desert Dimension *1-1 *1-2 *1-3 *1-4 *1-5 *1-6 *1-7 (Ornitobô) Music Dimension *2-1 *2-2 *2-3 *2-4 (Nota Musical Gigante) *2-5 *2-6 *2-7 (Norm) Haunted Dimension *3-1 *3-2 *3-2 *3-4 (Fantasma) *3-5 *3-6 *3-7 (Esqueleto Gigante) Wii/PS3 Gelatin Dimension *Danville.... Almost *Gelatin Sewers *King of the Gelatins *Flight Over Gelatin *To the Gelatin Cork Balloon Dimension *Arena Trap *Balloon Bounce *Balloon Skies *Caverns of Balloons Old Timey Dimension *Old Timey River *Old Timey Farm Gnome Dimension *World o'Gnomes *Gnome Village *Poke the Goozim Robot Factory *Doof-Village Subways *Masters of Disguise *Self-Destruction *Factory Flight *ESCAPE!!! *Queen vs. Norm Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *Road to Evil Doof *Evil Doof Skies *Evil Inc. Lobby *Behind the Curtain *Final Battle Chefões #Gelatin Dimension: Monstro de Gelatina Gigante (Wii/PS3) #Balloon Dimension: Nenhum (Wii/PS3) #Old Timey Dimension: None (Wii/PS3) #Gnome Dimension: Goozim (Wii/PS3) #Robot Factory: Norm Gigante (Wii/PS3) #Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz: Cápsula do Doofenshmirtz, Doofbôs (Batalha Final) (Wii/PS3 Version) #Desert Dimension: Ornitobô (DS) #Music Dimension: Norm (DS) #Haunted Dimension: Esqueleto Gigante (DS) #Toy Dimension: Ornitobô (DS) #Downtown Danville: Doofenshmirtz Alternativo (DS) #Downtown Danville: Robô do Doof Alterantivo (DS) Mini-Chefões #Gelatin Dimension: Nenhum (Wii/PS3) #Balloon Dimension: Dirigível do Doof #1 (Wii/PS3) #Old Timey Dimension: Nenhum (Wii/PS3) #Gnome Dimension: Nenhum (Wii/PS3) #Robot Factory: Dirigível do Doof #2 (Wii/PS3) #Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz: Dirigível do Doof #2, Três Doofbôs Gigantes (Wii/PS3 Version) #Desert Dimension: Nenhum (DS) #Music Dimension: Nota Musical Gigante (DS) #Haunted Dimension: Fantasma Elétrico (DS) #Toy Dimension: Robô de Lego (DS) #Downtown Danville: Nenhum (DS) Informações de Produção TraduçãoTradução do Planeta Disney do press-release do press-release oficialhttp://www.businesswire.com/news/home/20110404005484/en/Press-release: A DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS LEVARÁ OS FÃS A UMA NOVA DIMENSÃO NO PRÓXIMO VIDEOGAME DE PHINEAS E FERB O video game, inspirado no próximo Filme Original do Disney Channel, contará com um novo agente, itens legais e vários mundos diferentes BURKANK, 4 DE ABRIL DE 2011 - A Disney Interactive Studios anunciou que '''“Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão” está em desenvolvimento para Wii™, a família de consoles portáteis Nintendo DS™ e PlayStation®3. Phineas e Ferb, exibido no Disney Channel, foi o programa mais assistido entre todos os canais de TV por assinatura por pessoas de 4 a 17 anos, na Argentina, Brasil, Colômbia, Chile, Peru e Venezuela, durante fevereiro de 2011, e seu dinâmico novo videogame é inspirado no próximo Filme Original do Disney Channel, que por sua vez teve sua origem na série. Os fãs podem jogar como Phineas, Ferb e o Agente P enquanto exploram novas dimensões cheias de ação numa aventura para lutar contra o Dr. Doofenshmirtz. O jogo “Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão”' tem lançamento previsto para o segundo semestre de 2011. “Colaboramos de perto com a equipe de desenvolvimento do jogo da Disney Interactive Studios para garantir que o videogame capture o humor e estilo de nosso filme”, disse Dan Povenmire, ganhador do prêmio Emmy, Criador/Produtor executivo de Phineas e Ferb. “As peripécias dos personagens e os novos mundos cativantes do jogo perpetuarão a experiência vivenciada pelos fãs em Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão”. As versões para PlayStation®3 e Wii permitirão aos fãs jogar com até 10 personagens. Os jogadores terão a opção de trabalhar juntos em modos cooperativos de dois jogadores enquanto viajam até uma época antiga dos desenhos de 1928, uma terra de gnomos de jardim e um mundo de gelatina. Com a missão de salvar o mundo, os jogadores viajarão por 25 fases emocionantes enquanto superam obstáculos. Eles também podem atualizar novos dispositivos, inclusive o Carbonoinator que dispara um refrigerante gasoso de laranja capaz derreter os inimigos e as Luvas de Ninja, as quais permitem aos jogadores se grudarem nas paredes. Pelo caminho, os fãs pegarão itens legais e desbloquearão personagens adicionais para jogar, inclusive o novo agente especial da “O.S.U.S.B.”, criado especificamente para o jogo. A versão para PlayStation®3 também apresentará pela primeira vez um jogo de Phineas e Ferb com os recursos de compatibilidade de jogo do controle de movimento PlayStation®Move. Na versão para DS de “Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão“, os fãs jogarão como Phineas, Ferb ou o Agente P. Os jogadores irão saltar, desviar, correr e lutar por cinco mundos chocantes com mais de 30 fases. Os jogadores trabalharão para obter atualizações de dispositivos, incluindo um lançador de bolas de beisebol e a arma de agarrar, o dispositivo favorito do Agente P, ao mesmo tempo em que solucionam enigmas ambientais na tentativa de salvar a Danville. Além disso, para emprestar suas vozes ao Filme Original do Disney Channel em inglês, vários atores do desenho animado da TV serão as mesmas vozes nas versões do jogo para Wii™ e PlayStation®3, incluindo Vincent Martella como Phineas, Thomas Sangster como Ferb, Alyson Stoner como Isabella e os criadores/produtores executivos da série Dan Povenmire como Dr. Doofenshmirtz e Jeff "Swampy" Marsh como Major Francis Monograma. Distribuído por Disney Interactive Studios, “Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão” será lançado no segundo semestre de 2011 e receberá a classificação “Para maiores de 10 anos” (E+10) pelo Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB). Continuidade *Muitos Bango-Rus podem ser vistos ("As Crônicas de Meap"). *O Goozim aparece como o chefão ("Quem Joga Melhor?"). *O robô da Rainha Elizabeth pode ser visto lutando com um Norm gigante ("O Cavaleiro Negro"). *O enredo do videogame (todas as plataformas) eventualmente ocorre durante a música Nova Realidade, porque a abertura da versão para Wii/PS3 tem algumas imagens de tal música, e também porque têm Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry e Doofenshmirtz viajando por diferentes dimensões. *Patinho Momo, Rover, e o Ornito-posterior são vistos ("Phineas e Ferb: Férias No Havaí", "Nerds Versus Nerds", "Mãe, Tá Me Ouvindo?", "Tour de Ferb", "Corre, Candace! Corre!" "Jeremycandace", "Perry Põe Um Ovo"). *Balone aparece em uma dimensão feita inteiramente de diferentes tipos de balões ("As Crônicas de Meap"). **O balão com o rosto de Ferb também é visto nessa dimensão ("Último Trem na Linha"). *Muitas roupas usadas em episódios anteriores podem ser compradas e usadas. Referências Categoria:Artigos do Mundo Real Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão